1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a construction of a vehicle door provided with a wiring harness and a waterproof grommet used in the construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional structure of a vehicle door provided with a door harness (wiring harness) is known as shown in FIGS. 21 and 22 which are cited from Japanese Utility Model Application Early Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 8-18097.
In this door, a concave groove 3 is formed in a side face 2 (parallel to a direction of a vehicle width) on the door hinge side of a door panel 1. A mounting plate made of synthetic resin is fastened to the concave groove 3 by means of screws 5 so that the mounting plate 4 becomes flush with the side face 2 around the concave groove 3. A harness 6 passes through the mounting plate 4 and stretches from the door to a part of a vehicle body enclosing the door. The mounting plate 4 is provided with a frontal waterproof sheet 7 and lateral waterproof sheets 8. A weather strip 9 and fillers 10 are mounted on the frontal waterproof sheets 7.
The frontal and lateral waterproof sheets 7, 8 and fillers 10 are used to close small openings left between the mounting plate 4 and the side face 2.
For example, if the concave groove 3 and the mounting plate 4 are molded inaccurately, it is difficult to make the mounting plate 4 completely flush with the side face 2 when the mounting plate 4 is fitted in the concave groove 3. Therefore, as shown in FIG. 22, in order to ensure the sealing between the door panel 1 and the mounting plate 4, the fillers 10 and frontal and lateral waterproof sheets 7, 8 are used. However, disadvantageously, this results in the increase of the number of component parts and the increase of the number of processes of arranging them.
This type of door construction provided with a harness is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Application Nos. Sho 58-20405, Hei 2-10737, and Hei 2-46438, Japanese Patent Application Early Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 5-3006, and Japanese Utility Model Application Early Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 6-18097.